Aro's Turn
by iceprincess263
Summary: Sequal to Bored. Little Jane and Heidi the huntress decide to play dress up with Aro. Who will help them? Who comes to visit when they are done? Read and find out. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or _New Moon_ or any of the characters. Depressing I know.

**A/N: **I wasn't going to write a sequal but since a few people wanted a sequal I'm going to do it. Thanks for the reviews and the hits. Well here is my sequal. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: Jane's POV**

I left my room and went to visit Heidi. Yesterday's event had caused the three of us to bond. When I got to Heidi's room I went in and sat on her bed. The two of us are planning on playing dress up with Aro. This may be more fun then when we played with Demetri. Mainly for the fact we have Heidi. Heidi is a professional at this kind of stuff. Last night we discussed who we are going to tell. We decided that Carlisle would like to know what we were doing. All he told was to be careful and that he wants pictures because he loved what we did with Demetri. We also recieved emails from the Denali clan. They were pleased to see them. They showed all of the vampires they knew. I did recieve a great email from Bella. She said she was happy that it wasn't her because she gets it from Alice all the time.

Today before we do what were going to do, we decided we should go shopping to pick up new outfits and make-up. Were going to step it up a notch this time. We are going to do his nails and his hair like he was going to prom. We went to Sally's to pick up hair and nail products. (**A/N:** I dont think Italy has Sally's hair products but they do in this story) When we finished in Sally's we went to the mall to buy a dress. Two hours and six stores later we finally made it out with a dress. It's a light pink halter with sparkles everywhere. This is going to look good with his black hair.

On the way home, my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller id. It said it was Demetri. I wearily picked up the phone. "Hello Demetri what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you needed help for tonight. I can stand guard so if he tries to run I can stop him. This way you and Heidi can have more freedom to work your magic on him. After all, this is going to be fun." I laughed silently and rolled my eyes.

"So your saying, after all that we did to you, your willing to help us do it to someone else? Sure you can help but I dont know why your helping. I mean your getting laughed at by everyone in the castle and then some. It wouldn't suprise me if you were plotting against me right now." He chuckled and stop suddenly.

"I got to go. Aro is comming down the hall and I don't want him to hear me. I'm glad to help you out. You know I'm always in on pranks. Oh and Carlisle is coming to visit us. He wants to get caught up with Aro. Talk to you later kido." With that the line went dead. I know the reason why Carlisle is coming and so does Heidi. This will be fun. I wonder what Carlisle is going to do.


	2. Autor's Note

**Author Note:**

Since I only got 21 hits and 1 review I'm not going to bost until I get more hits and more reviews. Its only fair. I know you guys hate author notes and so do I. Only do it for the fairness of the group. I dont do it unless I have to. If you dont read and review I wont update. The time I'm taking to write an update for this I can be updating a more popular story. I hope I dont sound like a brat.

Sorry for this.

Marissa


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**A/N: **I would like to thank spottedlilly and my wonderful team mates of Team Alec/Jane from the Lexicon. You guys rock! Okay now on to chapter 2.

Chapter 2: JPOV

We pulled up to the castle. The vallet took the car after we grabbed our bags out of the trunk. We quickly went up to Heidi's room so Aro wouldnt see us. We took the dress out of the dress bag and hung it up on the bathroom door. We quickly unloaded our hair supplies and got them ready.

"Jane, can you go get Aro? I'll be ready by the time you guys get back. These curling irons dont take long to heat up. The rest is situated." I nodded and left her room and heading towards Aro's room.

I knocked softly on the door. I waited a few minutes. Still no answer. I decided I wanted to walk in. I opened the door slowly to find Aro listening to his iPod. He was dancing to the song "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy. It was a scary sight. I went up behind him and tapped him on shoulder. He quickly turned off his iPod and looked down at me.

"Aro? I was wondering if you wanted to play with me and Heidi? We both are bored. We had to cut shopping early. I though Carlisle was going to be here by now so we decided to come home." He looked at me and then smiled.

"Sure I would love to play with you guys. Carlisle will be here in about half an hour. He's bringing someone with him. He didn't say who. I'm curious of who he would bring." I smiled and took his hand and dragged him to Heidi's room.

"Heidi we're here. Is everything ready? Carlisle will be here in half an hour. He's bringing a guest with him. This will be fun." I looked at Aro with an evil grin. He swallowed hard and turned towards the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Demetri is guarding the door. And to top it off I really don't want to use my power on you. Its not very nice. Its better if you cooperate." I looked up at him and went over and sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Okay, lets get this done and over with before Carlisle comes over. I dont want him to see me like this." As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Demetri opened the door.

"Carlisle is here. You'll never guess who he brought with him. This is going to be awesome. We could have so much fun." With that he closed the door to allow us to work our magic. We told him to open the door when we were done. What does he mean this will be fun? Is it Emmett? Who could it be.

A/N: Sorry its short. I havent had much time to write. The next chapter will be longer I promise!

Marissa


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/N: Everytime I try to write this chapter it gets deleted. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll update again probably tomorrow when I have some time. Well I hope this turns out okay.

Chapter 3: JPOV

_Last time on Aro's Turn:_

_"Carlisle is here. You'll never guess who he brought with him. This is going to be awesome. We could have so much fun." With that he closed the door to allow us to work our magic. We told him to open the door when we were done. What does he mean this will be fun? Is it Emmett? Who could it be._

I added eye shadow to his eye's. Followed my mascara and eyeliner. I added a light brown blush to his cheek bone. I put a little bit of shimmer on top of it to add some shine. On to the lips. I added a light brown to his lips. Lined the lips with lip liner and to top it I added a clear gloss to his lips. I looked at the finish product and was pleased on the outcome then I looked up to see how Heidi was doing with the hair.

She was in the process of curling. A few minutes later she had his hair in lose curls. She was in the processes of pinning some of the curls up. When she finished she added some pink and silver ribbon to his hair. He looked like he was going to prom. This was great. One thing is missing.

I walked to the bathroom and got the dress and handed it to him, but he wouldnt take it. "Aro. Just take it and you'll be done." I said as sweetly as I can. He took the dress and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked out. I looked at Heidi to see her trying not to laugh.

"Do you have a camera?" She handed it to me and I started taking pictures. Everytime he asked me to stop, it encouraged me to keep going. I finally stoped a few minutes later. "Okay, Demetri. You can send them in now."

Carlisle walked in with Emmett. He took one look at Aro and started laughing. Demetri is right this will be fun.

"Whoa, Aro. You really are the ladies man aren't you? I can't believe you let them do this to you. I don't even let my wife do this to me. Jasper lets Alice do it but he doesnt let her take pictures. Dude, wait until the rest of the family hears and sees this." He continued laughing. He looked over at me. "You did take pictures, right?"

"We took tons of them. We'll email them to you and your family. We are also sending the to the Denali clan. They'll send them to whoever they know. This was fun I want to do it again. But not now. Now it's time to talk. Whats up? You know Carlisle, I havent seen you in a while. What brings on this wonderful visit?"

"When you send me the email saying that you were going to do I had to see it in person rather then the pictures. I'm glad I can because I dont think that pictures can capture this. You guys are getting to be as good as Alice. Kudos. You guys are great. Emmett wanted to come along to see this. No one else in the family, except for Alice, knows this happened. But that wont last long." He gave Aro a quick glance and the two of them walked out the door and headed home. My work here is done.

A/N: I'm sorry this is short. I was running out of ideas to put in there. Sorry about that. I'll add little Jane adventures on to here as well as on Bored. Thanks for reading!


End file.
